<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Messy Fun by LadyoftheLemon (LadyOfTheLemons)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147602">Messy Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheLemons/pseuds/LadyoftheLemon'>LadyoftheLemon (LadyOfTheLemons)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheLemons/pseuds/LadyoftheLemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome makes a mess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Messy Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome looked around the kitchen of the western Shiro and hoped her mate would not come in any time soon. While in her own era she had been a passable cook and baker, in the feudal era she was a complete and utter mess. </p><p>Flour covered the large prep table and eggs lay cracked open on the floor where she had dropped several while carrying the basket. Chocolate was smudged across her nose and on her forehead. All in all both her and the kitchen were a complete and utter mess. But she had done it. </p><p>Kagome wiggled her ass doing an impromptu victory dance. She had managed to not only mix the cake batter but she made the frosting as well. Now she just had to clean the kitchen and by the time that was done the cake should be ready to take out.</p><p>Kagome hummed as she bustled around wiping off the tables and putting away ingredients. She was really happy here with her mate and she wanted to give him a handmade from scratch chocolate cake with real buttercream frosting and strawberries. It was Valentine’s Day after all and honestly, she was using both her mate and the holiday as an excuse to use the last of her hoarded chocolate and make a chocolate cake.</p><p>The smell of the cake baking started to fill the kitchen. Her mouth watered as she swept the floor and eggs into the dustpan. Large hands settling on her hips prevented her from standing the rest of the way up.</p><p>“I thought you had work to do until later?” she looked back at him. “Or did you smell the cake?” She smiled. When they had first gotten together she would have never guessed but Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands had a major sweet tooth. </p><p>“I smelled the cake.” Hard cock rubbed against her silk-clad ass and she blushed.</p><p>“Will you always be horny twenty-four hours a day?” She giggled and stood up. She turned in his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p>Sesshomaru smirked down at his filthy mate.  “No.” He leaned down, bending her backward slightly.  His lips met hers in a frenzied passionate battle of tongues.  He pushed her down on the table and bunched her loosely wrapped kimono around her waist.</p><p>Kagome was already moaning in anticipation of what he would do. Her ass wiggled slightly and a sharp crack rang out. The hot slick glide of his tongue followed his bruising spank. Big hands opened her from behind and his tongue lapped at her. Her hands clenched on the edge of the table, her shaking legs opened for him.</p><p>Sesshomaru kneeled behind his mate, her pert red ass in the air before him. Bunted claws teased her outer lips while his tongue flicked at her clit. He thrust two fingers deep into her dripping entrance. No matter how fast he went she always seemed to be ready for him. Her body gave itself over to his care completely.  </p><p>Kagome was unable to hold back the wanton sounds that came from her. Pleading gasps, needy moans, whining. She needed him in her and she needed him now. </p><p>"Please Sesshomaru." Kagome pressed her sweaty forehead to the table. "I need you inside me." </p><p>He gave her clit one last lick and raised to his feet.  One hand went to the tie of his hakama and he loosened it. The silk slipped down his legs and pooled around his unshoed feet.</p><p>Clawed fingers wrapped around his length and stroked. He put one hand between his mate's shoulders holding her down and steady while the other positioned him at her entrance.</p><p>The head of his cock teased her and she writhed against him.  Sweat soft begging came from her mouth as he took his time easing into her dripping pussy.</p><p>Her dull rounded nails scratched at the wooden top of the table he pounded her into. He pulled out for a moment and delivered a stinging slap to her already red ass. She squealed and then laughed.</p><p>"Do it again." Kagome panted. The sharp sting of him spanking her burned over her ass. She gasped and pushed back against him seeking more.</p><p>“Again,” Kagome begged. Sesshomaru set a hard fast rhythm giving her red ass a good hard smack with each thrust. One hand reached around to her front and pinched her sensitive nipples. Her pussy clamped down on his cock and she pushed back into him. When his hand met her ass again she came hard and fast. He tried to ride out her climax but simply could not.  He thrust as hard as he could into her and emptied himself.</p><p>Kagome laughed shakily and turned over as he pulled away from her. Before he got far she wrapped her arms and legs around his body and littered kisses on his neck. </p><p>“You’re helping me clean this up. Then we can have cake.” She smiled when one fang peaked out as he smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>